Holiday with Soul Reapers
by CynderBaby
Summary: It's soon Christams in Karakura town, and Ichigo Kurosaki is heading towards Urahara's shop. What is it that Urahara wants to show him this special Holiday. not yaoi.


**Hey everyone, Merry Christmas! To celebrate this day, I'm gonna write a special one-shot like I did with Halloween. Now, I like Christmas, but I'm not the type to quickly get into a holiday mood. So this most likely won't be too long, but I'll give it a shot. Also, I have no clue if this was a good choice for anime, but whatever. We're rolling with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Holiday with Soul Reapers**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking through the streets of Karakura town, his orange hair really sticking out with the white snow on the ground. He looked around, seeing a lot of parents with their kids. He smiled a bit, as he kept walking. He was heading towards Urahara's shop, who had invited him over for the day. He didn't know what to expect, but knew he would either regret or not regret going there. Maybe even both. He was right outside, seeing they had actually decorated a bit with a few lights on the sign. He walked in, hearing a few voice from where he usually sat and talked about things. He looked in, seeing the other guest he had invited.

"Ichigo, nice of you to come!" Kisuke Urahara said, Ichigo smiling a bit and held up his hand in greeting. He took another look at the other guests. Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Maderame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Toshiro Hitsugaya. The Soul Reapers that had been sent here to take care of the Arrancars.

"Stop standing there and sit down already." Renji said, Ichigo looking over at him with annoyance. Rukia gave them both a warning look not to start a fight. Ikkaku and Yumichika were just sitting and drinking a bit of sake, along with Rangiku who wouldn't shut up about clothes in the world of the Living. Toshiro just sat quietly in a corner, looking out at the snow. Ichigo sat down and looked over at Kisuke, who was smiling very much for some reason.

"Why are you smiling?" Ichigo asked, very bluntly.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise." He said, getting everyone's attention.

"If it's something stupid, count me out. We still have a job to do you know." Toshiro said, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long. And I'm sure you'll find it somewhat amusing." Kisuke said, opening his ridicules fan. Toshio got the ''somewhat'' part, and wasn't too happy. But he decided not to think too much about it and saw him getting up and walking towards the training grounds.

"Where are you going? If you think I'm gonna fight against anyone today, you're wrong." Ichigo said, Ikkaku smirking. He liked fighting, a lot actually.

"No, the surprise is down here. You won't be fighting _anybody._" He said, everyone getting up. Kisuke asked if they could get out of their Gigai's, and everyone except Toshiro did. He didn't really think it would be worth his time doing this, but he was going to watch.

"Aw, come on, Captain! It'll be a lot of fun!" Rangiku said, very drunk from the sake it seemed.

"No, and stop asking right now cause that's the only answer you're getting." He said, Rangiku not listening. Kisuke said it was OK seeing how there was one too many people anyway. Toshiro looked at him, very suspicious about his behavior. The gang went down to the training area, starting to look around for whatever Kisuke had planned for them.

"I don't see anything." Renji said, Ikkaku holding his Zanpaktou ready along with Yumichika. Ichigo walked a bit away from the group, feeling the earth underneath his feet shake a bit. He looked down, a huge crack opening right under his feet and headed towards the others. He jumped back, something grabbing his foot. He looked down, seeing a huge kind of machine or something that looked like a Christmas gift.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo yelled, Renji and the others getting attacked by their own machines as well.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, sending his Zanpaktou to attack.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku followed, her sword turning to ash and tried to cut through the machine.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku said with pleasure being seen in his eyes.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika joined him. They kept trying to destroy the machines, but nothing worked at all. Toshiro soon got down there once he heard the commotion, and was shocked by what he saw.

"You want to explain this, Urahara?" Toshiro said, a bit worried about the group.

"This is the surprise I made for them!" He said, very cheery for some reason. The others heard him.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why the hell did you-"He was quickly cut off by the machine he was taking care of. It grabbed him in what seemed to be his arm and tightly held him. Ichigo struggled, but could easily tell he wasn't going to get lose. Toshiro was about to jump out of his Gigai to help him, but Kisuke stopped him and was only smiling.

"Just watch, they'll be fine." Kisuke said, looking the Captain in his eyes. Toshiro looked back at Ichigo, seeing the robot had put him right in his face.

"Damn it, now what?" Ichigo asked himself, the robot opening his mouth.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." It said in a robotic voice, making Ichigo look very confused.

"Uh…come again?" he had to ask. Toshiro was just as surprised as he was, seeing that now all of them were trapped in the robot's hands.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." They all said, everyone getting confused.

"This was the surprise? A bunch of machines saying 'merry Christmas'?" Toshiro asked Kisuke, just to make sure he had gotten the idea correct.

"That's right!" Kisuke said, very pleased with himself.

"And you couldn't have done it in a less troublesome way?" Toshiro asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"They're not done yet." Kisuke said, Toshiro lifting an eyebrow. "These machines keep operating until someone destroys them. So unless they want to take a robot home, they'll have to finish what they started." Kisuke said. All of the heard it, and were pretty annoyed.

"You're gonna get it after this, Hat and Clogs." Ichigo said, breaking out of the robot's grip and started attacking it again. The others did the same, which took a couple hours to finish. Once they were done, they all fell to the ground. They were exhausted from the fighting, seeing how the only way to hurt them was using their Spiritual Pressure. Toshiro walked over to Rangiku, who was flat on the ground.

"That's what you get for being excited without knowing what you're getting into." Toshiro said, rather coldly.

"Aw, come on Captain. Give me a break!" She whined, which only made him more annoyed.

"Anyway, where's Kisuke? I told him he would get it after we were done." Ichigo asked, sitting up.

"He got out of here after you were nearly done. He knew you were serious, so he wanted to keep himself safe." Toshiro said a vain popping on the teens head. He was about to throw a fit, when they heard something behind them. The robots got back up again, the group getting ready to attack. But they just stood there, not moving at all.

"Uh…what's going on?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku looking rather confused. The robot's started heating up a bit, Toshiro's eyes widen.

"Get down, now!" He yelled, no one hesitating to do what he said. The machines exploded and made a huge wave of smoke all around them. Once it had cleared a bit, Toshiro walked towards the destroyed area and looked around.

"Captain, do you see anything?" Rangiku asked, Ichigo walking up to him with Renji behind him.

"I don't see anything, nor do I feel anything." He said, Ichigo looking around.

"Then that was completely pointless." Renji said, Toshiro sighing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you should get going. Your family will get worried if you stay away for too long." Toshiro ordered, Ichigo nodding and walked back to the exit. "The rest of us should get back to. Rest up and get ready to patrol tomorrow." Toshiro said, everyone nodding and Rangiku hugging him like crazy as they walked out. As they did, the smoke completely cleared and where the explosion wasn't as beaten up as they thought. The only places that were destroyed made out the words 'Merry Christmas and try not to die'.

**OK, that's the end. Like I said before, I can't get into a holiday mood easily and therefore, I have no idea if this is good or not. Anyway, leave a review and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
